User talk:Auron of Neon/Archive 3
This is an archive of my talk page, from January 9th, 2007 to February 11th, 2007. Please don't edit it; leave comments and messages on my talk page. Personal Attacks Auron, you have been warned before regarding this type of behavior. In Build talk:D/W Omigawa Of Balance#From user talk:Skuld, you summarized the preceding comments. Three examples you wrote, "3. Omigawa starts flaming pretty much everyone, to no avail; nobody wants a flame war with a 12-year-old." and "8. Skuld, sensing that any further explanation to noobs is a waste, decides to stop the pointless argument." as well as "You might want to start acting your age". These ageist comments and using the word noob in an insulting manner is uncalled for. Talking bad about a build is one thing, but talking bad about a user(s) is another matter. I am placing a 1 day ban on you. Please refrain from such behavior in the future. Thanks — Gares 12:27, 7 January 2007 (CST) Backbreakerers Check my thingy, any future in it? — Skuld 17:00, 10 January 2007 (CST) :It's rather small... aside from that, I don't see anything wrong. :P But yeah, it's got lots of damage, pressure and hella amounts of KD (and if we can time the daze, that'll be sweet too). -Auron 20:53, 10 January 2007 (CST) Thanks for the input! Thank you very much for the helpful insight on my Build:D/Mo_Arcane_Healer! I know that it will never be a favored build the way people are looking at it now, but it's really good to know that someone thought that it had some good ideas in it! :] VoteForGwen 09:01, 12 January 2007 (CST) :considered trying to make a smiter out of it? an idea I had was something like needs 2+ enchantments from an ally cast on you, untested, something like 10+1+1 myst, 12 smite, 8+1 wind, 3 prot — Skuld 09:10, 12 January 2007 (CST) :That's not a bad one. AoE saves you about 4 mana per cast, and this build (without external help) can do the same. If you get the two external enchantments, you'll have better e-management than smiters ever did :) -Auron 19:11, 12 January 2007 (CST) Rodgort's Thanks for the input Auron. You were pretty much spot on when describing why I chose the elite I did. I've found it to be a VERY conditional build myself, and am working on either completely re-doing it or scrapping it altogether. I did find that if going against a group with only 1 Hex stripper, I can take that one out and manage the rest fairly well...but only with support. If you have more experience with assassins, mind if I bounce a few ideas off of you before I post them to the wiki?? KnightSilent 19:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Most of my Assassin experience is PvP, but I can help out with general things (I've done PvE with other characters, so I know if certain areas are hex-heavy, condition-heavy, etc). But yeah, I can give you my MSN if you want to bounce em at me faster than GWiki allows :) -Auron 20:03, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::I'm at work when I do most of my build set-up, which is why many of my ideas come apart pretty quickly. Some things look good on paper, but in game are not practical. Right now I'm trying to come up with an odd build...Shadow Prison, Scorpion Wire, Return/Death's Retreat, Falling Spider, and Sig of Toxic Shock. I just can't figure out how to flesh it out damage wise, and add survivability at the same time. KnightSilent 20:22, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10080986 Ftw. Great guide for general build-building (not saying you need it, but just in case you want something to use as a tool for ironing-out builds, use that). The build sounds interesting already, KD from SW and poison from falling... if you have a way to get to them (scorpion wire) and a way to get away (return etc), Shadow Prison isn't necessary (which means you can take any elite you want, maybe Moebius Strike for ox horns or Death Blossom spammage). -Auron 20:33, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::Which thread is that? I can't access it from here for some reason. KnightSilent 21:07, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::LightningHell's guide to making builds. Nothing earth-shattering, just a bit of help (a checklist of each step in the build process). -Auron 21:12, 12 January 2007 (CST) * hello Auron, Plz check the reply in D/ any : The Blessed Dervish and reply to it thx and gl.Seawaves 22:01, 12 January 2007 (CST) N/Mo Supportive Minion Master Just thought I would let you know that I added a note about using Death Nova and suggested that you could use Flesh Golem instead of Jagged Bones as per your comments. Shambling Horror was already a variant. Defiant Elements 16:59, 16 January 2007 (CST) - SB/RI I have been working on a 6-man SB/RI Team for HA and I was told that you had run a similar team for GvG. I was just wondering whether you would take a look at my build and tell me what you thought. Thanks. Defiant Elements 22:03, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Ok, I edited the build a ton. Would you look again please? Defiant Elements 18:38, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::Is there a third chapter in the series? Defiant Elements 23:34, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::I rewrote the usage sections for each build since they had changed so much and put it back in untested. Thanks for all of your help. Defiant Elements 01:11, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::About the healers, I changed the Restore Conditions Monk to a Weapon of Remedy Restorer, but I wasn't quite sure what to do with the HBoon Monk... I think you said to change it to a N/Mo with HBoon... but no Divine Favor just seemed like a bad idea... Defiant Elements 22:50, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::::Divine Favor = 30 HP per spell. HB in a jagged party = easily over 30 HP more healed per spell. It's a good trade-off. -Auron 23:15, 22 January 2007 (CST) Regarding talk:E/any AoE Damage Earth ele This is about the continuation of trying to goad the author into a bad situation. "Too bad he doesn't care :p" and "...it shows that you don't care a damn about the build." This type of behavior is disparaging and insulting to the author. This is the third time regarding your comments in build talk pages. Unfortunately, this is cause for another ban. I will remind you again to keep all comments on the build itself and not the user. Please feel free to contact me on MSN if you wish to discuss this decision. — Gares 14:32, 18 January 2007 (CST) LotR Great books/films/games eh? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:24, 21 January 2007 (CST) :...? -Auron 18:37, 21 January 2007 (CST) my userpage If I where to not be lazy and make it, it'd be a guarenteed migrane. :x -- [[User:Barrage|'B'''arrage]] Artizen says hi (moved from above) Hello, I created the build W/Rt Dragon Kuzu Sen but i want to delete it now cause i came up with a new kuzu build. Could you please spare me a hand and delete the w/rt lalala for me? I dont seem to be able to delete it. And someone put me down for vandalism...Help...--Artizen Alright thanks so much for your help. ...--Artizen from User talk:Auron of Neon/Quotes Do you have the permission of all those people to post their names on the wiki? If not, you need to upload new versions with blurred names and ask an admin to delete the old versions from the wiki. (Btw, some of those are hilarious, but I don't quite get some of them) -- (talk) 10:10, 28 January 2007 (CST) :"you need to upload new versions" <-- huh? Show me where it says that. :A great majority of those names no longer exist (being PvP chars, they are, by nature, temporary). Another great number feature Wiki users (Jamie and Skuld, for example, who have their character names on their userpages). A few feature my spare accounts (friends on them, naturally). Two or three feature players who no longer play Guild Wars. That leaves one, maybe two images with unconfirmed IGNs; and what's the hurt in leaving them uncensored? -Auron 10:23, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::No one prevents you from having your own in game names in the wiki, but we have never allowed anyone to post anyone elses in game neames without permission. If you want, I can dig up some examples fairly quickly. Ofcourse, you don't need to censor any names which don't exist anymore. -- (talk) 10:25, 28 January 2007 (CST) A Disclaimer Have something here that you may want to look at. Improve on it if you want. :P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta''']] 19px (talk| ) 13:16, 29 January 2007 (CST) Comments Auron, thinking about your reply comments on User talk:Skuld prompted me to consider recents events as a whole. You have a good point. See my comment/question at User talk:Tanaric... I'm certain you and I don't agree on everything, but I'm guessing we share at least one fundamental concern. — HarshLanguage 07:07, 1 February 2007 (CST) Auron the elitest I got quite a kcik out of this when someone showed this to me. Is this you, or just an imposter? You shoudl probebly suggest this as a rit ash skill name.--TheDrifter 20:07, 7 February 2007 (CST) :Just for you darlin' — Skuld 07:54, 8 February 2007 (CST) :lolol. Mornin' skuld :) -Auron 07:56, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::You guys suck, I want in.--Silk Weaker 08:14, 8 February 2007 (CST) Build:N/R Toxic Menace I'd like it if you could drop a comment at Toxic Menace, as It is a really fun and effective build I feel it is almsot ready for testing, but I want more imput before doing so.--TheDrifter 20:15, 7 February 2007 (CST)